


You Dropped This

by PrincessMonaenoke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, High School AU, M/M, i dont even know where this is going, idk once again no promises ok iM SORRY, if i start to feel a lil more confident maybe smut, im not a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMonaenoke/pseuds/PrincessMonaenoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has a super huge crush on Marco who he's sure doesn't care about his existence and wow Marco is in the same boat with Jean that's so weird I bet you didn't expect that in a MarcoXJean fanfic huh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh No He's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic and idk i just really like all the fics i read for this fandom and i wanted to try writing one too  
> im not exactly sure if this will be good or not but i would really like comments and all that jazz let me know what everyone thinks and if any seasoned writers wanna slide me some advice id really appreciate that too

_Ewewewewewewew.._ Jean thought quickly wiping the drool off his desk silently hoping no one noticed.

Seventh period was his everyday alotted nap time but he always forgot he drooled like Beethoven when he slept. Hearing strangled giggles to his left he quickly glances over and sees Eren, Armin, And Connie all struggling not to burst out laughing and realizes he must have been snoring in his sleep too. Checking to see if the teacher was looking, he flipped them off laughing mockingly back.The bell rang and he hurriedly gathered his stuff into his bag rushing into the hallway with the rest of his classmates.

He never actually thought much of his looks, he was tall, and kind of lanky with big hands and a two toned undercut that people seemed to think was cool enough, so he went fairly unnoticed. Although his height was sometimes a problem when pants shopping, he was at least a little glad of his size as he watched several freshman get shoved this way and that trying to get to their next class. He remebered his freshman year, beating the shit out of Eren every chance he got until one day Mikasa demanded a truce and they actually realized that they were basically soul mates and were meant to be bestfriends.

"Hey, Marco!" "Whatsup Marc!" "YOOO Marcy- Marc!"he hears several people shout, looking up just in time he sees Marcos face light up with delight.

"Hello!" Marco chimed in response to them all with his familiar warm, freckled, grin.

Marco Bodt was a senior, the most popular person at school, and Jeans secret future husband. He was taller than Jean and also had an undercut, although it was all one color and parted down the middle. He had freckles on every visible part of his body and it was no secret that they might be the single cutest physical feature anyone could have. Jean thought he was the most gorgeous thing to walk the planet but of course he'd never voice it to anyone, like ever. Alright maybe he's told Eren a couple (about a million) times how much he wanted to count all of Marcos freckles, or touch them, or kiss them.. BUT thats not the point. The point is that he would never stand a chance, he'd never even made eye contact with Marco much less spoken with him. He didn't even know if he was gay, and if he was, who says he'd be attracted to Jean?

Being completely lost in his thoughts Jean totally forgot to watch where he was going and runs directly into something warm and solid, that actually smells really good and wow it's so soft he has to resist the strong urge to wrap his arms around it and snuggle up. Looking up he realizes 'it' is actually Marco fucking Bodt and he just fucking ran into him like a huge fucking dumbass. "Fuck, sorry..." He mutters, quickly side stepping the senior and hurrying off with his head down in mortification. Marco looks after him with an unreadable expression and notices a cell phone on the floor, as he picks it up he realizes it belongs to Jean. Perfect.

 

Marco was ecstatic. Jean seriously just bumped into him. Jean Kirschtein! With the face and the hands and the hair and the cute! He had dropped his phone, his phone that he uses to call his friends and mom and stuff and checks his socal media with and maybe watches dumb cat videos sometimes when hes procrastinating or something. He checked the phone again and smiled at the screensaver, it was a picture of tiny black bunny with floppy ears eating a carrot, he tried not to read into it too much but failed miserably.

What kind of straight guy has a cute little bunny as his wallpaper? _Animal preference and sexual preference are not two correlating things Marco dont be dumb._ he thought to himself, secretly hoping it meant what he thought it did. But thats besides the point. The point is he'd never even made eye contact with Jean much less spoken with him. He wasn't completely sure if Jean was gay, and if he was, who says he'd be attracted to Marco? An hour had passed since the interaction between the two and Marco decided it was time to do something about it, he had been so excited to have an excuse to talk to Jean but was too nervous to act on it immediately. Finding someone who knew where Jean lived seemed like the best idea at this point. He found Connie with his girlfriend, Sasha, making french fry mustaches and laughing at each other as he approached them.

"Hey Connie, do you know Jean Kirschtein?"

"Yeah dude, Jeans my homie. Why? Whats up?"

"He dropped his phone earlier and I'm trying to return it." Marco beamed in his usual friendly tone of voice.

"Haha, that dork. If you give it to me I can get it back to him when I bring him to school tomorrow morning." Connie offered, holding his hand out.

"O-oh no I wouldnt want to trouble you, if you could just give me his address I could get it to him sooner." He tried to sound normal, hoping to hide the panicked undertones at the possbilty of missing his chance at talking to Jean.

"You're too considerate, Marco." Connie laughed as he texted Marco the address.

"Thanks man. You guys have a good night." He waves bye to the pair and heads for his car, putting Jeans address in his GPS with shaking hands.

 

Jean threw his bag in the corner of his room and dived face first onto his bed, immediately smushing his face in a pillow. He felt a small weight drop next to his head that eventually found its way onto his back.

"Heichou." Jean sighed reaching behind him to grab the weight, his face never leaving to pillow.

Snuggling it up to his face he opened his eyes to watch his dwarf lop eared rabbit, Heichou, nibble on his pillow case. Heichou was Jeans single most favorite creature in the universe even though he had actually entered his life unexpectedly.  He never really _hated_ animals, he just thought they were dirty and too much responsibility. So for his 15th birthday, Eren being the little shit he was, showed up on Jeans doorstep with this monstrosity of a box saying he was going to love his gift and that it was perfect for him. After hours of trying to guess what it was and Mikasa frantically stopping him from shaking the box violently, he lifted the lid to reveal an all black baby rabbit with a red ribbon loosely tied around his neck.

"The ribbon was my idea," Mikasa quietly informed him, adjusting her scarf thoughtfully.

He reached in the box to gently lift the rabbit to his chest, cuddling it to his body and gazing in awe at its tiny features. Two years later he still loved the little guy more than life itself.

"I guess you're hungry, huh?" He carefully got off the bed to refill one of the many bowls he had carefully placed around the room, since Heichou was free roaming. Noticing the food bag was less than half full, he reached for his phone to call his mom and ask her to pick some up on the way home from work. His hands met empty pockets all four times. _Shit..._ He thought to himself slapping a palm against his forehead. He had absolutely no clue where he might have dropped it and after about half an hour of lamenting the wasted allowance, he resigned to searching eBay for a possible replacement. Checking the time and realizing it was starting to get later than he thought, Jean began his nightly routine. He showered, threw on his most comfy pair of boxers, and began brushing his teeth all the while blasting his current favorite song. After his first spit there was a knock on the door, confused, he headed for the living room.

 

Marco felt like the biggest loser on the planet. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lost and it had actually taken him four hours to get to a place just around the corner. He checked Jeans phone one last time before stepping out of his old Volvo and onto the walkway. As he approached the front door he heard the most intense bass thats ever reached his ears. He knocked once and realized it was too quiet, so with a little more volume he rapped right under the peep hole.

Irritably yanking the door open to see who was interuppting his bed time ritual, it took Jean a moment to process what was happening. The boy standing before him jumped a little at the sudden noise attempting to regain his composure but failing miserably.

It was several moments before the door was slammed open and he was able to hear some of the lyrics to the song that was producing the ridiculous bass. _" Bitch let's fuck so I can smoke again, I gotta smoke again, I got shit to_ _do.."_ drifted out past the boy standing in the doorway. Jean was wearing nothing but a pair of bunny print boxers, his hair was still damp from his shower, and he had a little smudge of toothpaste on the corner of his mouth that Marco had the deepest urge to lick off.

_"Oh no, he's hot."_ thought the two in unison.

 

"U-uh Hi Jean? You uh-uhm dropped this earlier an-and uhm I wanted t-to return it to you.." Marco stuttered looking anywhere but at Jean, holding the phone out and flushing the deepest shade of red at his sudden inability of coherent speech.

"Freckles." Jean blurted suddenly.

"Pardon?" Marco looked up, slightly confused.

"UHM. OH. NOTHING. UH. THANKS. THank you. Thank you i was looking for this thank you. Thanks."

"Oh, it's no problem. Well, see you tomorrow." Marco turned to walk back to his car, cursing his lame response.

"Phone." Jean called out, _Wow are you five do you not speak in full sentences dipshit cut it out_ he thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" Marco turned around and asked.

"Uh, I mean, do you have a, uhm, phone too?"

"O-oh, yes."

"Number?" Jean asked as he offered the other boy his phone, _Fuck it,_ he reasoned, _Less words, less chance of making an ass of myself_.

Marco carefully accepted the phone, trying his hardest not to drop it and break it or something awkward and dorky. He punched in his number and handed the device back to Jean.

"T-thanks.. so can I uhm, you know, text you?"

"Please?"

They both looked startled, Marco was incredibly shocked at his sudden boldness. He quickly panicked and rushed back to his car looking over his shoulder to wave goodbye to Jean. After Marco had driven a safe distance away Jean whooped and danced around on his lawn, in his boxers. After several shouts from the neighbors he returned to his bedroom and flopped on his bed.

"Heichooouuuuu, what do I even say?!" Jean whined at his pet, who absentmindedly blinked back and snuggled into a more comfortable postion on the pillow.

He ended up typing 50 different greetings before finally settling with,

**Hey Marco, it's Jean. Thanks again for returning my phone. Goodnight.**

**  
**Double checking for typos and grammatical errors, he sent the message when he was finally satisfied. Snuggling Heichou closer to his body, he fell asleep before he even had time to stress over how long Marcos reply would take.


	2. So...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's literally been like ten years I'm sorry my job and school ruined my life for a while. Hopefully I'll start updating regularly? I really wanna keep practicing my writing and I'm not even really sure where I'm gonna take this. But yeah, thank you for reading and what not.

Marco woke up to what he already guessed would be there and he couldn't have been any happier. He smiled at his phone as he reread the text over and over. Yesterday was the day he had been waiting for since he laid eyes on Jean. It did cause problems as well though. What the fuck was he going to wear? What did Jean find attractive? He had some time to kill so he took it slow and considered EVERY option. Finally he settles on his favorite tye dye button up with some khaki shorts and black vans. Hoping it doesn't look like he's trying too hard he heads out. On his arrival to school he notices Jean sitting out front reading a rather large book that's looks to be one from The Inheritance Cycle. After a long debate on whether to approach him or not he decided to just say fuck it.

"Uh, hey Jean."  
The other boy was silent for a while and he was afraid he had already messed this up, just as he was about to say something else Jean looks up and closes his book abruptly,"How'd you know how to pronounce it correctly when no one else does?"  
With charm that seems to have popped into existence that very moment, Marco replies without missing a beat "You don't look like a Gene."  
Jean smirks "Yeah? What exactly does a Gene look like anyways?"  
"Wow I don't know, gross?"  
"So you're telling me I'm not gross?"  
"Of course you're not gross, no one that hot could be gross."  
Immediately realizing what he had just said Marco shuts his mouth and blushes in unison with Jean.  
"I'm sorry- I didn't mean that how it sounded- I just- you're not hot- I MEAN YOU ARE BUT-"  
Keeled over laughing at Marco, Jean manages to choke out a hardly audible "It's fine". After he realized he can't undo the damage that's already been done Marco looks down and mutters a somewhat disheartened goodbye. Jean regrets laughing at him as he walks away and feels slightly bad. He realizes the bells about to ring so he gathers his things and heads to class. Before first period starts he shoots Marco a text.

Jean: so does this mean im not hot anymore   
Marco: ;~;   
Jean: thats not even an answer marco   
Marco: I'm sorry I just couldn't control myself for some reason and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I shouldn't just assume people's sexualities and I crossed a line.   
Jean: lmao im gay as fuck i thought everyone knew

It was a few minutes before a reply came. He had actually started to worry a bit. 

Marco: Come outside your class. 

After begging the teacher to use the restroom he acquired the restroom pass and rushed out the door only to slam into Marco.  
"How'd you even know where my class w-"  
He was cut off when Marco suddenly kissed him and just what the fuck. What. The fuck. He was not complaining at all though, especially when Marco wrapped one arm around his waist and placed a hand on his cheek before he pulled away and looked at Jean.  
"I've only talked to you for literally a day now and I know almost nothing about you but I do know I've wanted to do that since I first saw you and what you just told me made my entire life. Can we please eat lunch together?"  
Jeans only reply was to smile and kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh heh I wrote this on my phone in German class so there's probably a few typos and I don't have a beta reader yet bc I am sensitive and gross lmao bye 
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm on tumblr as kittanbachiikas hmu baes)


End file.
